


Even Life Can Surprise You Sometimes

by ImagineShannons



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Angst, Short, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineShannons/pseuds/ImagineShannons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe torturing them into an uneasy submission with no chance of escape from him had been the wrong move. At least, that's what some, very distant part of Kai's brain was telling him."<br/>This is a short intro to the story to see if it's the sort of thing you want to see. Mainly Bonnie/Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Life Can Surprise You Sometimes

Do you believe in soulmates? After his 20 years imprisonment, Kai began to doubt that other humans existed; never mind a force tying you to one. When the ‘newbies’ arrived, he was obviously shocked but also disappointed he could being so stupid, if only for a little while. Honestly, he had jubilated a little when he'd finally come to accept that yes, these people were really there and he's, his punishment seemed to be coming to an end. The people themselves, Bonnie and Damon as he'd learnt they were called, seemed magical too; Damon vampire and Bonnie clawing her way to unlock some lost magical abilities. Interesting. Well, Kai would have to keep observing them for awhile before making his presence known.

\---

Maybe torturing them into an uneasy submission with no chance of escape from him had been the wrong move. At least, that's what some, very distant part of Kai's brain was telling him. Bonnie seemed to be still clawing to get away and he pondered how she would next try to ditch him, killing him to down him while they made their escape perhaps? She seemed the type and by this point she would be angry enough to do so without knowing he'd return from wherever he went in those few quiet hours. He'd watch out for her, she seemed feisty and not in the way he would have preferred. Damon on the other hand was seeking some unnamed thing, questioning whether he felt the same anymore. Kai would usually switch off as soon as any emotional range was approached but Damon had been far too entertaining. First, docile to his two person solitude, then eager to return after Kai made his presence known however, Damon has found that the closer they got to escape, the more he questioned his feelings. Of course he loved Elena, but why was he lacking the depth he once held before? Why was he not desperately throwing himself into any opportunity to see her again as he had so many times before? He temporarily chalked it up to being that he was holding out for this all to fail and yet, once they stepped closer and closer to their escape, the feeling only got worse. He wondered why. Why, after being so sure he would see his love again, did he still feel half-numb to it? Regardless of his turmoil, he continued on, if nothing else than to support Bonnie.

\---

Tentatively, Kai took a step forward. Of course Bonnie had tried to kill him. She was far too predictable. He would tell her that as a final piece of advice if he were to feel any such need to turn and address his travel companions but there was no time for that, if the spell had been successful he could die here and they were still deathly angry. He took off. As soon as his foot had crunched down on dry leaves he had ran. Sprinting anywhere, as long as he could surround himself with people to reassure him that, yes, he had actually returned. He ran straight to the centre of mystic falls square, breathing in the life around him and as it slowly sunk in that he could finally seek his revenge, a deathly grin overtook his features. He was off again; he had a sister to see.


End file.
